


Barracuda

by SeparationBoundary



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, Implied Daddy Kink, M/M, Petra and Hange show up for like a second, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Levi, bottom!Erwin, dom!levi, inappropriate use of a classic car, mechanic AU, sub!Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Levi is a harried businessman whose car breaks down.  Erwin is the handsome mechanic who will fix it.  Levi really needs an outlet for his tension.  Erwin really needs some intimate human contact.If only Dorothy could tell us what she's seen.





	Barracuda

**Author's Note:**

> I know this premise has been done many times but I just HAD to. I'm a huge car person and I hope I paid close attention to details. If not, tell me!  
> Also I loved the juxtaposition of the big country guy and the smol city guy and blasting their assumed roles to pieces. Huehuehue

 

“If the real thing don't do the trick,

You better make up something quick,

You gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, 

burn to the wick,

Ohhh, Barracuda,”

 

-Heart

\---

Levi swore quietly even though he was alone in his car.  It was the car that made him swear.

It was a 1962 Mercedes-Benz 220, rag top, big fuck-off grill on the front.  He’d paid almost a hundred thousand dollars for this car and now it was making a weird squealing sound.

Levi was traveling down 77 on his way to his branch office in Florida.  He had an important meeting to attend and now his car was fucking failing and he was in some backwater state - One of the Carolinas?  Fuck, he didn't know.

The noise got louder, making Levi cringe.

_ Fuck! _

He got off at the next exit.

He cruised past a mcDonalds, a waffle house, two gas stations, a Motel 6.  Suddenly he spotted a small garage.  The evening was warm and the bay doors were open and light shone out into the parking lot.

_ Thank god. _

He pulled in slowly, hoping for the minimal  _ Deliverance _ vibe.

He shut the car off and walked to the tiny office.

A bell on the door chimed cheerily and a petite pretty blonde girl smiled at him.

“HI!  What can we do you for?”

Levi frowned at the bizarre speech.

“My car is making a terrible noise and I have an important meeting to get to.  I need it seen right away.”

The thin veil between southerners and northerners fell down softly between them.

“I’ll tell the mechanic you’re here,” The girl said.  Levi noted that her smile was less genuine and more forced.  He didn’t know why.  As she went out the door to the shop Levi spoke up,

“Tell him it’s important.  I need it seen as soon as possible!”

The door swung shut behind her.

Levi glanced around the small office.  It was threadbare but very clean.  There was that at least.  A soda machine stood in a corner next to the unisex bathroom.  Levi dug in his trouser pockets for change.

The drinks were 50 cents.  Levi wondered if they were stupid.  You couldn’t get a soda for under a buck fifty where he was from.

The blond girl was back.

“What the fuck is ‘Cheerwine’?” Levi growled.

That strained smile again.  

“It’s kinda cherry flavored.  It’s good!”

Levi grunted, peering suspiciously at the can through the plexiglass.

“You can wait in the waiting room if you want” the girl said.

Levi opted for a diet coke and followed the girl’s outstretched hand.  

The door to the shop didn't let directly into the shop.  It lead to a small waiting area with soft music and a coffee maker, the pot full of coffee, and fairly comfortable chairs.

One wall was almost entirely glass and looked out into the shop so you could see your car being worked on.

There were two people already in the room, a tiny old lady, and an older man in overalls.

Both of them looked up.  

“How are you?”  the tiny lady said

The man nodded, “Good evenin’”

Levi had no idea how to respond.

He hesitated then settled primly on one of the chairs, his Coke clutched in front of him.

“Evening,” he muttered.

This seemed to satisfy them and Levi turned his gaze to the big window.

There were two bays in the garage and there was an old lincoln continental in one and a battered pickup truck that had once been green up on the lift in the other.  Two mechanics were working, one with long reddish hair pulled up into a high ponytail whose gender he couldn’t pin down and another …

Levi stared.  He couldn’t help himself.

The second mechanic was huge; tall and muscular.  He had pale blond hair and brilliant blue eyes.  He had his already short sleeves rolled up like a delinquent in a 50’s movie and it showed off his arms beautifully.

Levi suddenly had no desire to have his car worked on quickly.

 

Levi spent the next half hour watching the blonde man, his lips slightly parted.  His Coke went warm in his hand.

The lincoln continental was done first and the old lady stood to retrieve it.

“Nice to meet you,” She said to both men before slowly making her way to her car.

The second mechanic, who had been working on the lincoln, passed thru to the office.  Levi decided she was a woman.  Her shirt was embroidered with “Hange”. 

Levi turned back to the window like a moth drawn to a flame.

The blonde man was lowering the lift.

The blonde girl poked her head in.

Here’s your keys, Mr Yarborough,”

The man stood, 

“Thank you Petra.  Say hello to yor momma for me.”

Before he left he turned slightly to Levi and nodded, “Have a good one,”

He pulled his ball cap on and went out into the garage.

_ Why the fuck is everyone talking to me? _

The pick up disappeared and the blonde man had too.  He heard the chime of the bell over the door into the office and a thump.

A minute later the door swung open and the man was there.

Levi stood quickly.  The room seemed suddenly too small.  And too hot.

_ Jesus, this fucker is tall. _

The man smiled down at him with genuine pleasure as if meeting this small, irritable, and tightly wound business man was the best thing in the world.

Levi’s heart was beating so fast he felt like it might not be healthy.

“Hey!  I’m Erwin.  I’d shake your hand but …” He held out his greasy hands and shrugged.

Even his hands were huge.

Levi opened his mouth then shut it.

“Cat got your tongue?” Erwin’s smile got wider.

“N-no … uh … I,m, uh, Levi.”

“Huh, like from the bible.  So, Levi, what’s up with that beauty of a car of yours?”  Erwin crossed his arms, making the muscles strain against his shirt.  He drew down his impressive brows and looked for all the world like he’d been waiting his whole life to hear what Levi had to say.

After a few false starts Levi managed to convey what the problem was and Erwin went cheerfully out to solve it.

Levi resumed his seat and gazed through the big window.

After only 15 or 20 minutes Erwin reappeared in the waiting room.  He looked ashamed.  Levi sat up straight.  He didn't want Erwin to look like that.

“I’ve got good news and bad news.” Erwin said, “Which do you want first?”

“Good news’” Levi said

“Well the good news is that it’s an easy fix.  The bad news is that I dont have the belt that fits your car.  I'll have to order it,” He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, leaving a black mark. “ and I can’t do that until tomorrow.  But I promise It’ll be done first thing and I  _ never _ break a promise.”

Erwin looked concernedly out from under his blonde lashes.

Levi felt like he was in a dream.

“That’s OK,” he heard himself saying, “I saw some motels up the road.”

Erwin smiled like a man who had just won a million dollars.

“That’s great!  I can run you up there in Dorothy!”

Erwin vanished and Levi sat.

He had no idea what was going on.

 

‘Dorothy’ turned out to be a 1968 Plymouth Barracuda, dark green with two white stripes from wheel to wheel on each side and a black interior.  It was also a convertable.  Erwin had the top down since the night was mild.  Even Levi, who knew shit about cars, was impressed.

“Wow,”

Erwin puffed up like a man showing off his child.  

“Pretty isn’t she?”

The big mechanic had carefully washed.  Levi saw no trace of grease and he even had on a clean shirt.

“Why don’t you shower at home?”  Levi asked.

“You don’t think I’d get in Dorothy with a speck of grime on me?!”

Levi smiled a small satisfied smile.

They rumbled down the road as smooth a silk.  Erwin asked Levi about his job, where he was from.  Levi, who wasn’t good at socializing at all sat awkwardly and didn’t ask any questions.

After only a few minutes Erwin pulled into the parking lot of the Motel 6.

They sat for a few moments in silence.  Levi didn’t want to leave.

_ Say something, asshole.  Ask him out.  Or get his number.  Really?  When’s the next time you’re going to be in Fuck Carolina? _

Levi fidgeted with his sleeve.

“Hey!” Erwin said suddenly, making Levi jump.  “Have you eaten?”

“N-no,  I …”

“I’m going to the Waffle House.” He chucked a thumb over his shoulder, at the familiar yellow building, “You wanna come?  Get a bite?”

“That would be nice,”

 

Levi had never been in a waffle house in his life.  It was busy and noisy and smelled like fried food.  Two sides of the tiny place were glass and gave Levi the feeling of being in an aquarium.

“Nancy!” Erwin cried, and a pretty, buxom, woman with shiny black plaits pulled up in back, smiled at him.

Erwin spotted an open booth - an odd affair that only seated a couple - Erwin squeezed in one side and Levi, resisting the urge to wipe the seat, sat gingerly in the other.

“Now I know this isn’t what you’re used to,” Erwin said, sliding a laminated menu from behind the napkin holder, “But give it a chance.”  he set the menu in front of Levi.

Levi really didn’t want to touch it.  He leaned over it.  It had ended up on the breakfast side (the dinner stuff was on the other side).  He immediately encountered things he’d never heard of.

He searched minutely, trying to make up his mind.

He finally settled on the steak and eggs, snorting to himself at the price.

_ At these prices it’s bound to taste like shit.  Well I don’t want to disappoint Erwin. _

Nancy showed up, an old fashioned pad and pencil in hand.

“What’ll you guys have?”

Erwin ordered not one but two of some kind of burger and Levi indicated the steak and eggs.

“How you want that steak?”

“Rare,” levi said confidently.  Steak he was familiar with.

“And the eggs?”

Levi frowned.  What did she mean?  He wanted them like eggs.

One advantage to being a waffle house off of 77 was that the staff had plenty of experience with people from everywhere.

Nancy didn’t hesitate.

“Scrambled, over easy, sunny side up?”

Levi pointed at the menu, feeling like an idiot, “Like that,”

“Sunny side up,” She smiled warmly at him, rather like a kindergarten teacher smiles at a student who has crookedly but successfully written his name.

“Grits or hash browns?”

This was ridiculous.  This had to be a joke.  Were there hidden cameras somewhere? What the fuck was a grit and why would he want to eat a bunch of them?  He looked up at Erwin, sure the man was laughing at him.

But Erwin was dead serious, his chin on one hand, elbow on the table.

“You like potatoes?”

Levi nodded.

Erwin looked up at Nancy,

“Hashbrowns,”

“How would you li-”

Erwin gently grabbed one wrist in his huge hand and shook his head.

Nancy left.

“Are you sure?” Levi asked dubiously

“Promise, and I never break a promise,"

 

They talked about everything over their food, where they were from, where they grew up, their parents, their hobbies.  Levi dutifully tried all of his food and found the steak acceptable, the eggs perfect and the hashbrowns surprisingly good.

"That pretty blonde is your wife I assume?"  Levi picked up a triangle of toast and frowned at it.

Erwin laughed, "Petra?  Nope she's my sister."

Erwin picked up a jelly and offered it to Levi.  Levi regarded it as if it was poison.

“So what does your wife think of the marathon driving trips?”  Erwin asked, still chuckling at Levi's oddness.

Levi chewed his steak,

“No wife,”

“Ah …”

Then, without remembering where he was, Ievi said, “I’m Bi and Poly, hard to find a partner who’s ok with that.”

Erwin stopped chewing.

Levi realised his mistake and shot a glance around, wondering if he could get away before the villagers fetched their pitchforks and torches.

He looked back at Erwin, dreading the expression he’d find there, but the big blond man was leant on the table with a serious expression on his face.

“So you like girls _ and _ guys?”

Levi nodded.

“I like guys,” Erwin whispered

“And I really like you,”

\---

Erwin knew exactly where to go.  A field past a field past a field.  It was dark and quiet of human noises.  A train trestle towered up, black against the dark blue night sky.

“This looks like where the Hook Man would hang out,” Levi said, climbing out of the car.

Erwin laughed.

Levi stood in front of the Barracuda, staring up at the trestle, he’d never actually seen one up close.

He felt Erwin behind him. He smelled clean and all-american.

Then his mouth was on Levi’s neck, sucking eagerly, kissing.  Levi moaned and tipped his head giving the blonde man better access.  Erwin tentatively ran his hands over Levi’s belly then his chest, finding his nipples even through his suit jacket.

Levi turned around, leaned up and kissed him, probing his mouth with his tongue, gripping the front of his shirt.

Erwin returned the kiss insistently, ran his big warm hands over every part of Levi’s body.  Levi was loving it.  They kissed and licked and sucked in silence in the cool night air.

Suddenly Erwin’s hands were on Levi’s ass, fingers pushing into his clothed crack. Levi frowned and tried to move the blonde man.  But he was so fucking big!  He was almost a foot taller, twice as wide, and outweighed Levi by a good 50lbs.  He couldn’t overpower him.

And that made Levi angry

When the tall man went to turn Levi around - presumably to fuck him over the hood of the car - the smaller man snapped.

Levi had long been a member of a private gym, plus he played tennis and racquetball (and he was ambidextrous - he could play with the racquet in either hand) add to that that he swam 3 or 4 times a week and you get a small, angry, and very strong man.

Levi took the wrist of the hand that was in his hair firmly in both hands and, using his bodyweight, spun, twisting Erwin’s arm up behind his back.

The other man grunted in surprise and Levi’s knee hit him in the ribs. Erwin huffed all the air out of his lungs at the blow and Levi took that moment of shock to grab the back of the blond’s collar and literally walk up his back.  Levi’s weight forced Erwin over the hood of the car.

Everything was quiet for a moment except for both men’s ragged breathing.

Levi perched like a monkey on Erwin’s back.

“Did you think you were going to fuck  _ me _ ?” He hissed.

Another silence stretched out.  Levi began to wonder if he’d just screwed this up, that it was a misunderstanding. Or maybe Erwin was planning to heave himself up and throw Levi off.  He was probably strong enough.  Shit, and they were in the middle of nowhere.  Erwin could do anything he wanted to Levi and the smaller man wouldn’t be able to stop him.

Abruptly, Erwin spoke.  His voice was quiet but otherwise his regular deep voice.

“I’m sorry, Sir”

_ SIR?! _

Levi was so shocked that his grip loosened on the big man.  Erwin lay there passively, making no attempts to get away or move.

“I’ll be good, I promise”

_ What the actual Fuck? _

_ Shit shit shit!  Erwin’s a BOTTOM?  And he’s into role play and submission? _

Levi was rapidly getting hard.

_ If he fucking calls me “Daddy” I’m gonna cum in my trousers. Fuck! _

Levi suddenly slid back, off of Erwin, and backed away, palming his hard-on through his trousers.

Erwin turned around and hung his head.  It was fucking adorable.

“I’ve been very bad, haven’t I?”

Levi was trembling and stroking himself through his trousers.  He was so turned on he couldn’t think.  He couldn’t let this opportunity get away.  He cleared his throat.  Erwin looked up expectantly.

“Yes.  Yes you have, Erwin.”

The man’s gorgeous blue eyes shone with lust.  Levi was getting into stride.  He had the face of the devil, narrowed eyes glittering blue-grey, thin, predatory smile.

“I hope those trousers weren't expensive.” Levi said softly.

Erwin looked down at them and back up at Levi.

“W-why sir?”

Levi unbuckled his belt,

“Because you’re going to suck my cock, big boy.”

 

Erwin made a tiny mewling sound and fell to his knees.  He crawled on all fours to Levi, waiting impatiently for him to unfasten his trousers.  Levi finally did, shoving everything down to mid thigh. 

Erwin paused, completely absorbed.

“What? “ Levi asked, “I assume you've seen a dick before.”

The big blonde reached out almost reverently, stopping just short of the prize.

“”Y-You don’t have as much …”

Levi stroked himself, smirking down at the man.

“Why don't you have as much … ah … skin?”

Levi chuckled,

“I’m Jewish.  I’m circumcised.”

“It’s beautiful,” Erwin breathed and reached for Levi’s cock.

“Ah, ah, ah!  Not yet …”

Levi rummaged in his pocket and produced a cigarette.  He lit it and inhaled deeply.

Erwin stared up at him then settled his gaze back on Levi’s dick.  Levi stroked himself slowly, his good sized cock already red and twitching.

Erwin was breathing heavily, eyes glued.

“What is it that you want, Erwin? Hmmm?”

Erwin whined, shuffling closer, “I want to suck you,” he said, voice breaking, “I want your cock in my mouth,”

“Hmmmm,” Levi leaned forward slightly and rubbed the tip of his member across Erwin’s lips.  The big man closed his eyes and moaned.

“SO you think you deserve my dick even though you've been bad?”

Erwin's eyes shot open.  He looked up at Levi in anguish.

Levi took another drag on his cigarette, squinting down through the smoke.

“Please.  Please sir.  You can do anything …”

“ _ Any _ thing?” Levi’s smile was hungry.

“Yes.  Please …”

“Very well,”

Erwin’s hands were shaking as he caressed Levi’s dick.  He licked slowly - as slowly as he could manage - up the entire length and around the head.  After a few repeats of that Levi had his free hand in Erwin’s thick blond hair, and his head thrown back, the tip of his cigarette glowing in the darkness.

Erwin began sucking in earnest, sliding almost the entire length into his mouth each time.

Levi began moaning.

“God, the view is good from up here,” Levi murmured, legs braced apart, cigarette in one hand, and a fistful of blond hair in the other, “You taking my cock like a … good ... boy, nnnh!”

Levi pulled Erwin off his shaft with difficulty.  Erwin whined.

“No, I don't want to come yet.  I’m not done with you, brat.”

Levi ground out his smoke.

“Will you … will you fuck me, Levi?”

Levi bent down and  kissed Erwin, hard, tongue invading the big man’s mouth.

He straightened up.

“So what do I do about your being bad, Erwin?”

Levi could see the pulse jumping under the skin of the big man’s throat.

Several seconds drew out.

Abruptly, Levi grabbed another handful of thick blond hair and yanked Erwin’s head back,

“Ohh, god yes” Erwin breathed, eyes fluttering closed.

Levi leaned down until his mouth was right by Erwin’s ear.

“Do I have to tie you up?  Is that what it’s going to take, big boy?”

Erwin sucked in a breath, Levi continued,

“Am I going to have to hurt you?  Fuck you all night?  Over and over and over?

Erwin trembled under him, when he spoke his voice cracked.

“Y-Yes Levi. Sir.  Please.  Please tie me up and …” He blushed, “ … use me.”

Levi’s dick throbbed.

_ FUCK! _

He had to be in this gorgeous man _ now _ .

 

Levi stripped his tie off savagely and walked around the car to the passenger’s side.

“A-are we going back to the motel?’ Erwin asked tentatively.

“Nope.”

Levi stopped and studied the Plymouth for a second.

“Ah!  Get over here, brat.”

Erwin hurried to obey.

“Hands,”

Levi quickly - and suspiciously expertly - tied Erwin’s wrists together.

“Stay.”

Levi opened the rear door, shuffled along in front of the back bench seat then leaned over the driver’s seat.  He threaded the other end of the tie through the steering wheel and pulled.

Erwin stumbled up against the passenger side door, eyes wide.

Levi pulled harder.

Erwin was forced to lean over the door, into the car.  Levi tightened the tie until the blonde man’s arms were pulled straight and he was almost on tiptoe.  Erwin grunted as Levi secured his wrists to the steering wheel. 

Levi surveyed his handiwork with satisfaction and left the car.

Erwin could hear him moving around behind him in the dark.  His cock was so hot and hard and pressed uncomfortably against the car door.

He whined, wondering what was going to come next, wondering when Levi would let him cum.

He felt Levi’s hands at his belt buckle.  In seconds his ass was bare.  Levi took a moment to fondle said ass.  It was magnificent.  The car door was cold against Erwin’s hot cock.

Erwin heard Levi light another cigarette.  A second later he felt fingers slick with lube at his asshole.

“Shit, Erwin,” Levi was talking around his cigarette, one hand spreading Erwin’s cheeks the other rubbing circles around his hole. “You’re fucking gorgeous everywhere.  Blonde hair all over …”

Erwin wasn’t listening to Levi’s fascination with his fair hair.  The three fingers rubbing and pressing on his ass felt too good for him to think of anything else.  After a moment Levi pressed one finger in.

“Hah! Ahh!”  Erwin couldn’t move, couldn't struggle; he was tied too tight, Levi pressed the finger in to the knuckle.

“Aaaannnh!”

“Tight,” Levi said, taking another drag on his cigarette before crushing it out. “Hurts?”

Erwin’s eyes were squeezed shut and he was almost panting.

“Y-yes, but it feels good too.”

Levi slowly introduced another finger, rotating his wrist as that one settled all the way in.

The sensation of being penetrated and the indescribable feel of Levi’s calloused fingers turning against the sensitive ring of his anus made Erwin cry out.

Levi’s eyebrows went up.

“Hurts too much?  I can …”

“No! No!  God, it feels so good!  Levi I’m gonna cum just from this!  Please don’t stop!”

Levi chuckled,

“You’re not allowed to cum yet, brat.  Hold it together.  It’s going to be a long night.”

A third finger joined the other two and Levi did that wrist thing again earning another cry from the big man.

Erwin was reaching his limit, he moaned and struggled weakly against his restraint.

“Please please fuck me now, sir, Please!”

Levi hummed,

“Spread your legs,”

Erwin did, dropping his hips lower but increasing the pull on his arms.

The fingers disappeared and Erwin whimpered in need.

He felt Levi’s hands on his ass, massaging, spreading, abruptly the head of the other man’s cock was pushing at his entrance.  Insistently pushing.  When the head popped in Erwin keened,

“ _Big!_ ” he whined,

Levi slowly pushed farther in and the bigger man gasped and squirmed and fought tears.

“How does that feel, big boy?”  Levi purred, “Beginning to regret being a bad brat?”

“Yes, sir!  Yes sir!  I’m so sorry!  I’m bad. I should be punished more!”

Levi was getting really worked up, he knew he had to speed things up or he would cum in a few minutes.  He suddenly slapped Erwin, hard, on the ass.

“AHH!”

“You said you needed to be punished,”

“Yes!  Please, more!”

Levi spanked him again, then again, all the while working up a steady rhythm and feeding more of his cock up the other’s ass.

Soon Levi had a firm rhythm going, his hips slapping Erwin’s ass at each stroke.  The blonde man cried out at each thrust and Levi had his fingers dug into the man’s hips, teeth gritted.

“It feels so good, it feels so good!” Erwin was coming undone, almost babbling. “God your cock in my ass feels so … oh Levi … Fuck … I’m gonna …”

Erwin came, spilling cum all down the side of his car, and squeezing Levi so tight that he pounded only a few more strokes in before he came as well.

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”  Levi said, cheek resting on Erwin’s broad back. “Fuck.”

Erwin was gasping, head dangling down.

“I have never ever cum like that. Ever.” He whispered

Levi gently pulled out and staggered around to untie the bigger man.

Erwin stood stiffly and slid into the back seat, wincing.  Levi fumbled at the tie around his wrists.

They both just sat in the back seat of the Plymouth for a bit, heads on the seat back, sticky with sweat and cum, staring at the sky.  Levi produced another cigarette from somewhere.

After a while Erwin hesitantly spoke,

“So …”

Levi leaned his head and looked at him,

“So we go to the motel and fucking shower.  I feel like the bottom of a dumpster.”

Erwin rubbed his fingers across his lips nervously.

“I meant … about …”

Levi leaned his head again and spoke around his cigarette.

“About fucking what?  The question is how soon can you go again?”

Erwin smiled like it was christmas.

Levi looked back up at the night sky, cigarette tip glowing.

“I told you I was going to fuck you all night, big boy, and I  _ never  _ break a promise.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any kind words to say, please do! I'd love to hear your opinion.


End file.
